JUMANJI LION ROAR
Jumanji Lion Roar is a super loud lion roar sound effect from Jumanji and Monsters, Inc. This Lion Roar sound effect is a mixture of a dragon blowing fire and [[JUMANJI LION GROWL|Lucifer's Growl Hiss from Walt Disney's 1950 animated film Cinderella]]. As of the 2025 re-release of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University, Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect will replace Jumanji Lion Roar. Sound Effect Description Debuted in Jumanji in 1995. Discontinued in 2025 and replaced by Disney's Ferocious roar sound effect. Basic Info * First recorded: 1995 * Last recorded: 2025 * Creator: June Foray or Frank Welker * Owner: Skywalker (1995-2025) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 15, 1995 * Year Discontinued: October 5, 2025 * Replaced By: Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect * First heard: Jumanji (1995) * Last heard: Waybuloo (2025) * Area used: Worldwide except for certain parts of the USA and Canada such as in New Jersey because this sound effect is illegal in New Jersey. * Places where Jumanji Lion Roar is Legally required to be Unheard: New Jersey, Oregan, parts of Ontario Canada, parts of Georgia USA, New York City, Philadelphia, and the New England Territories Used In TV Shows *Blue's Clues (Heard on the clue paper towel roll in Season 2 Episode 5 "What does Blue want to make out of Recycled Things.") *Jumanji (TV Series) *Tom the Hand (Heard once in "Tom and Mark Go Random".) *The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Franken Kitty".) *Road Rovers (Heard in "A Hair of the Dog That Bit You".) *The Little Kids and the Friends Show (heard once in "The Animals", "Pretending Circus" and "Pet Love" Used for Mandy the Cat when he roars at Little Clown Fish.) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "The Camping Episode") (The similar of used for Sea Bear when he roars.) *Toopy and Binoo (heard once in "Tiger Toopy") Movies * The JH Movie Collection Movie (2018) (Used for Junior's Rage when he cuts the power during the final battle.) * Jumanji (1995) (This Sound Effect's Debut) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Used for Sulley's roar from 2001-2025.) * Madagascar (2005) (The similar of used for Alex when he roars.) * Monsters University (2013) (Used for Sulley's roar from 2013-2025.) * Night at the Museum (2006) * The Wild (2006) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * Trolls (2016) * The Jungle Book (2016) (used for some of the roars of Shekahn the Tiger) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * The Stangers (2012) * Ice Age (2002) (Used for Diego when he roars.) Shorts Video Games *Monsters, Inc. Interactive Story (IOS) *Kingdom Hearts 3 (Used for Sulley when he roars.) PlayStation 4: *Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Microsoft Xbox One: *Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Commercials *Disney Channel HD US Halloween Adverts 2017 - 31 Days of Halloween *Freeform's 13 Nights of Halloween Commercials 2016-2017 Theme Parks *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor (Theme Parks) (heard in the Pre-Show when Sulley roared in the door back when there were scare floors.) Promos Trailers *Monsters (Trailers) TV Spots YouTube Videos * WhitneyGoLucky (Used for any dragons, monsters and dinosaurs.) Image Gallery JUMANJI LION ROAR/Image Gallery Audio Samples No Audio Samples Available for Jumanji Lion Roar because we are banning Jumanji Lion Roars Category:Roar Sound Effects Category:Skywalker Sounds Category:Monsters, Inc. Sound Effects Category:Monsters University Sound Effects Category:Discontinued Sound Effects Category:Rare Sound Effects Category:Disney/Pixar Sound Effects Category:Jumanji Lion Sound Effects